


Surgery

by niall_ate_mynamee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niall_ate_mynamee/pseuds/niall_ate_mynamee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For McKenzie who requested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surgery

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 
> 
> 'uumm... the guys and i are playing football at the local uni for a charity match? then for whatever reason (it gives out, i trip on my own, or someone takes me out- you can decide!) my knee gives out and im on the ground crying and screaming. the guys run over and are all concerned. its niall who realizes that its my knee b/c, as we all know; his knees are shit as well, and he just had surgery earlier in the year on his. so he knows that i need to stay cam. the trainers at the uni come running out but they guys won't let them near me. so niall gets paul and they rush me to the hospital. there they are kept in the waiting room where all 5 are freaking out. a while later, the doctor walks out and tells them that its stable now but that in the next few weeks i'm going to need surgery. they are told to take me home and keep me comfortable and whatnot. so then 3 days before christmas, they take me in for surgery. when i wake up from the surgery i'm a crying mess. the guys all are around and try to calm me. over the next few days after i'm released im doin better. the guys keep me relaxed and drugged up so i don't feel any pain. then come christmas morning louis gets me some undies and i beging shrieking and get all excited over them b/c of the painkillers i'm on. (that happened to me when i had my other knee replaced 3 years ago haha). the guys die laughing and we have a great day.
> 
> but they guys and i are all dating, maybe? up to you. theyre the most protective of me and niall since we're the tiniest of all of them. you can add anything you want. i really appreciate this. i love you so much beautiful. btw, my names McKenzie, Kenzie or Kenz for short :)'
> 
> Hope this is alright, love. :) xx
> 
> P.s. Sorry for any mistakes!!

November 23rd was a special day for McKenzie and her five boyfriends. (Yes, boyfriends; Liam, Louis, Zayn, Harry and Niall.) Today, they were taking part in a charity football match at their local Uni. The six of them were passionate with football and it was basically their life. They had been training really hard for a while now, and they were excited. Nothing could get their minds off it...well, maybe one thing will.

"I can't wait!" McKenzie exclaimed, throwing her hands up. Her boyfriends chuckled at her and Zayn threw his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to his side. Kissing the side of her head, he whispered, "Me either, babe." McKenzie giggled and buried her face in the crook of his neck. "We're so gonna win!" Niall yelped from where he was cuddled closely to Louis' side, as the oldest kept a protective arm around him and smiled lovingly towards the blonde ball of energy. 

As their car pulled up to the Uni, their coach was waiting with a large smile on his face. "And there's our six superstars!" He yelled from across the field, catching the attention of the rest of their team. Laughing, Liam jogged ahead to sign them in and what not. "Now," Harry began, "Ni, watch your knees, yeah? You only had your surgery three months ago. You need to be careful for a while, okay?" Niall rolled his eyes and nodded, pressing a kiss to Harry's cheek. "I promise, Hazza." He smiled, pulling away and skipping ahead, jumping onto Liam's back.

"You three ready?" Zayn smiled, Harry clutching onto his hand. "Let's do this!" Harry, Louis and McKenzie exclaimed, earning laughs from each other. "Okay, guys. Huddle up!" They heard their coach call out, catching their attention. Running over, the four of them joined their two other boyfriends and joined the group huddle for their team. 

===

It was just a few minutes before half time when it happened. Their team was in the lead with 2-1. Mckenzie was running towards the goal, the ball rolling in front of her feet as she dribbled it down the field. She could hear her boyfriends cheering for her, and that made her even more determined to get this goal. Just when she was a few meters from the goal, she saw a leg slide in front of her. She couldn't stop in time and the next thing she knows, she's on the floor, pain shooting up her knee. 

"AH!" She screamed as she clutched her knee. A distant sound of a whistle and shouts echoed in her ears but she was in too much pain to concentrate. "Kenzie!" Louis' voice yelped as her boyfriends crouched on the ground next to her. "Kenz, what hurts?" Liam asked, rubbing smooth circles on her back. "K-Knee." She stuttered out, leaning against Zayn's body as he sat behind her. "I think she's dislocated it," Niall spoke up, knowing exactly what a dislocated knee looks like. "Are you sure?" Harry asked, taking Mckenzie's hand in his and rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

"Haz, I know exactly what it looks like." Niall said, rolling his eyes playfully. Harry scoffed and glared at Niall. "Guys!" Louis exclaimed at the pair, "Kenz is in pain and doesn't need you two messing around!" Harry and Niall both looked down and mumbled apologies, earning a weak giggle from McKenzie. Soon, their coach came running over. "I've called for an ambulance, they'll be here any minute." He said, smiling softly at the girl in pain. "Thanks, coach." Liam smiled, taking an ice pack he was handed by another player and placed it on his girlfriend's knee. She let out a yelp of pain and Liam was quick to spit out an apology. 

"It hurts," She moaned out, gripping Harry's hand in a tight grip. "I know, babe. But it'll be alright. As soon as the ambulance gets here, they'll help you." Zayn said, kissing her temple as the back of her head rested on his shoulder. "Can't you pop it back in, Nialler?" Louis asked the Irish lad. Before Niall could speak up, Liam quickly cut in. "No, we'll wait until the paramedics get here and they'll do it." This silenced the group as they all held a part of their distressed girlfriend on the floor.

Minutes later, two paramedics rushed onto the field with a stretcher and placed it on the ground as they pushed away everyone crowded around. "Hey, sweetheart," The lady paramedic said, smiling warmly at McKenzie, "We're going to pop your knee back into place and then we'll get you to the hospital, okay?" She said, already placing her hands on   
McKenzie's knee. McKenzie quickly reached out her other hand and latched it onto Zayn's hand. Zayn, who was still behind her, linked his fingers through hers and kissed her hair.  
"Okay, McKenzie, we're going to pop it back now, okay? It'll be all over soon." The other paramedic said and a second later, they heard a pop and McKenzie groaned in pain and squeezed her eyes shut. "All done now, baby." Zayn whispered into her ear as her leg was put into a leg brace, holding it in place. "Alright, we're going to lift you onto the stretcher now and get you into the ambulance. You're doing so well." With that, the paramedics, with the help of the boyfriends, they lifted McKenzie onto the stretcher and she was carried into the back of the ambulance, her boyfriends following in their car.

===

Hours later, the boys find themselves panicking in the waiting room at the hospital. Mckenzie had been taken back for x rays and now they were waiting for the results. They've been told a doctor would come out and see them when they know everything. Paul had joined them earlier after a concerned phone call from Liam. The boys and girl were like Paul's children. He was responsible over them and protected them when they toured. After the phone call, he had rushed down to the hospital, worried about his 'daughter'. 

A half hour later, a doctor walked out and called out McKenzie's name. "Yes, that's us. How is she?" Paul asked as the six males walked over. "She's stable. The x ray shows that the   
knee has gone back into place, however, she'll need surgery to make sure it doesn't happen again. She's allowed to go home in an hour and we'll schedual an appointment for her surgery." The doctor explained, earning sighs of relief from the group in front of him. "Can we see her?" Niall asked, biting his finger nails, a weird habbit of his when he's nervous. "Of course. Follow me." The doctor smiled, 

===

As they arrived home, McKenzie was still on pain medication, which made her sleepy. Liam carried her into their house, her injured leg wrapped up tightly and streched out, Kenzie half asleep in his arms. Her fists filled with Liam's shirt as her head drooped on his chest. She let out a little whimper every little while, causing Liam to feel a little guilty. "Sorry, babe." He said, wincing as she whimpered again. Finally reaching their bedroom, Liam tucked her into the bed and the boys made a beeline to be beside her. 

Louis got to her first and wrapped his arms around her, giving her little kisses on her face and neck. Niall cuddled into her other side, letting her rest her head on his shoulder as he stroked her hair. Zayn curled up behind Louis, reaching over his waist to hold his girlfriend's hand. Liam and Harry soon joined them on the bed and that night was spent cuddling with soft cooes and comfort.

===

The day of the surgery arrived and McKenzie was scared stiff. She woke up crying, her boyfriends telling her everything will be alright. Early that morning, around 7am, they arrived at the hospital and were escorted to a room where they were told that would be where McKenzie would be in to recover after the surgery. "It'll be alright, Kenz," Niall began as the nurse left the room, "Remember that I had this surgery just a few months ago and it works amazingly well." He said, smiling softly as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. This, somewhat, calmed her down but she was still shaking a little.

Noon that day, a doctor came in with a warm smile and kind eyes. "Hello, McKenzie. I'm the surgeon that will operate on you this afternoon. Now, nothing bad will happen, I promise you, it'll take a couple hours and then a few weeks recovery and rehab, and you'll be as good as new. And I can tell you have a lot of friends around to help you recover." He finished, smiling at the boys around her bed, who smiled back. "Thank you, doctor." Louis said, smiling at the man. "No problem," The doctor replied, "I'll be back in an hour to take her back." With that, he walked out and left the boyfriends to comfort their girlfriend. 

===

When the time came, the surgeon came back and took McKenzie to surgery and a nurse led the boys into the waiting room, where they were told to wait for the surgeon to come back out and get them. It was a long wait, however, they knew roughly how long it was, because they were the ones waiting like this for Niall, months back. They knew their girlfriend would be high on medication for a little while which would leave her loopy and a little out of it, but that's nothing they haven't dealt with before.

A couple hours later, the surgeon came back out with a reassuring smile on his face. He motioned for the boys to follow and he led them to her room again. When they walked in, McKenzie was sleeping peacefully with her knee bandaged up tightly. "We're going to keep her in overnight and then you can take her home tomorrow in time for Christmas." The surgeon smiled, walking out to let the boys sit around their girl's bed.

When she awoke, she cried, worrying her boys around her. "Hey, shh." Harry whispered, gently wrapping her in a hug. "You're alright. We're gonna take you home tomorrow and then we'll all just cuddle for the day, yeah?" Zayn said, linking his fingers with hers. "I-Is m-my knee f-fixed?" She sniffled out, looking up at the boys. Their hearts broke as they saw the tears streaming down her cheeks. Niall stepped forward and wiped them off with the pad of his thumb. "Yeah, baby. You're all fixed now. Promise." He whispered softly, leaning down and pressing a lingering kiss on her forehead.

===

Christmas came all too quickly and McKenzie was still heavily on meds. She was loopy but knew what was going on around her. That morning, when they were all in the lounge, each boy gave Kenzie her present. Once she got to Louis', she couldn't help but giggle madly because inside all the wrapping paper, was a pair of bright pink, frilly underwear and Kenzie found this really funny. Her mad giggles caused the boys to burst into laughter because they simply loved to see their girl happy again.


End file.
